<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Save a horse, Ride a cowboy. by MikeyandIkes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731959">Save a horse, Ride a cowboy.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyandIkes/pseuds/MikeyandIkes'>MikeyandIkes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All time low. [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Time Low (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Awe my first smut, Chickens, Cowboys &amp; Cowgirls, Cows, Ducks, Farmhand Rian, Farmhand Zack, Goats, Horses, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jack cries to a duck, M/M, Pigs, Sheep, We on some yeehaw shit, very shitty smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyandIkes/pseuds/MikeyandIkes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack lives on a farm with his friend Alex and Alex's wife Lisa. For the summer, Alex hires two farmhands who Jack can't help but stare at.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Gaskarth/Lisa Ruocco, Jack Barakat/Rian Dawson, Jack Barakat/Zack Merrick, Jack Barakat/Zack Merrick/Rian Dawson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All time low. [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Save a horse, Ride a cowboy.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I HATE MYSELF HAHA.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack liked living on a farm. </p>
<p>He liked the animals, he liked riding horses, he liked playing with the baby animals, he liked falling asleep on hill under a tree in the middle of the day like some kind of cliche book from the 1920's. </p>
<p>What he did not like however, was summer. </p>
<p>Summer was fucking hell, angry sun beating down on his skin kind of like mother nature saying a big ol' fuck you and it didn't help when you needed to be on the back of a tractor baling hay. </p>
<p>"Hey Jack!" His friend Alex called from the kitchen, "C'mere a sec!" </p>
<p>Jack got up from the couch and headed into the kitchen where Alex was holding a newspaper clipping, "What's up Al?" </p>
<p>"So I figured we could use some extra help this summer right?" </p>
<p>Jack grumbled as he rubbed his skin burnt arm, Alex chuckled, </p>
<p>"Right, glad you agree...anyways, I was thinking of hiring these two guys" </p>
<p>"Are they coming by or something?" </p>
<p>"Yea, they are later" Alex said, "Lisa went into town to talk to the butcher but hopefully she can meet them later if all goes well" </p>
<p>"Sounds good to me, what're their names?" </p>
<p>"Zack and Rian" Alex said, squinting at the paper clipping, "They seemed nice on the phone" </p>
<p>"That's a good start" Jack said, "I'm gonna go see if the hens laid anything". </p>
<p>Before Alex could respond, Jack was out of the house and heading to the chicken coop where unfortunately, he only got a few eggs. Stepping around a bunch of chicken shit and feathers before leaving the coop, locking it up tight. </p>
<p>"Creepy dinosaur bastards" Jack muttered before starting to walk to the barn, stopping when an old rusty red pickup truck pulled up the drive and stopped beside him, a man poking his head out of the window to look at Jack, </p>
<p>"Hey, this 15, Chestnut lane?" The man asked and Jack's mouth temporarily went dry as he looked at the two men. </p>
<p>Both looked muscular, both had dark hair and dark eyes that stared at Jack waiting for an answer...an answer to what exactly...OH!! </p>
<p>"Yea...it is" Jack half stuttered, staring at both of them, the one in the drivers seat speaking up, </p>
<p>"You Alex?" </p>
<p>"I'm Jack, Alex's friend" </p>
<p>"Oh cool!" The one hanging out of the window said, "I'm Zack, this is Rian" </p>
<p>"Nice to meet you two" Jack said, swallowing heavily and hoping neither of them noticed. These two men were exactly Jack's type and looked to be around his age and if they actually got hired, Jack would be in a world of trouble. </p>
<p>"Nice to meet you too, where do we park?" Rian asked from the drivers side and Jack pointed to where Alex's, Lisa's and his cars were parked. Zack smiled at him and thanked him before patting Rian's shoulder and the man drove off slowly. </p>
<p>Jack internally screamed a bit, biting his lip as to not actually scream and he headed off to the house where Alex was already standing with Zack and Rian. The three of them were talking and Jack put the basket of eggs on the counter before walking over to stand beside Alex, shoving his hands in his pockets. </p>
<p>"This is my friend Jack" Alex said, patting Jack on the shoulder and Zack smiled a little, Rian looking over at Jack, almost seeming to look him up and down but that could have been Jack's imagination. </p>
<p>"Yea we met him, he's nice...you two a thing or...?" </p>
<p>Alex laughed, "Nope, I have a wife, her names Lisa, maybe you guys can meet her later" </p>
<p>Rian just nodded, "My bad then" </p>
<p>"Don't sweat it" Alex said and they started talking about farm stuff until Alex excused himself and Jack and pulled them into a different room, </p>
<p>"So?" Alex asked and Jack blinked a bit at Alex, </p>
<p>"Huh?" </p>
<p>"What do you think of em?" </p>
<p>Jack didn't want to tell Alex exactly what he thought of Zack and Rian...so he settled for nodding and saying, "They seem nice..." </p>
<p>"Think we should hire them then?" </p>
<p>"I think we can give em a chance" Jack said and Alex raised an eyebrow but shrugged. The two men heading back to Rian and Zack who were just talking about some show until Alex came in the room and both of them looked at Alex and Jack. </p>
<p>"You guys can stick around" Alex said and Zack smiled, </p>
<p>"Cool, when do we start?" </p>
<p>"Tomorrow okay?" </p>
<p>"Tomorrow works fine" Zack nodded, looking at Jack, "We'll see you guys tomorrow". </p>
<p>With that, they all shook hands. Zack and Rian leaving and Alex looked at Jack, </p>
<p>"They seem nice" </p>
<p>"Yea" Jack said, a little lightheaded and Alex raised an eyebrow, </p>
<p>"You okay man?" </p>
<p>"Yea yea I just...need to lay down, don't feel too good" </p>
<p>Alex stared at him a little while longer before shrugging, "Alright dude, I'll call you down for dinner later okay?" </p>
<p>"Sounds good to me" Jack said, giving his friend a thumbs up before heading off upstairs and to his room. Closing the door, Jack ran a hand down his face. </p>
<p>He needed to get it together, he was an adult for heavens sake not some blushing teenager and if he was going to be working with Zack and Rian all summer it would be pretty damn awkward if he went and caught feelings. </p>
<p>Jack shook his head and went to lay on his bed, he needed to either jerk off or cry. </p>
<p>Maybe both.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>